


Morgan's Funeral

by Celtic_Neko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: f!morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Neko/pseuds/Celtic_Neko
Summary: This is based off  a head cannon I came up with where Robin has a life span similar to a manakete because of Grima's blood but Morgan isn't effected because of Lucina's blood.





	Morgan's Funeral

A funeral was never a happy thing especially if that person was your daughter. Robin sighed Tiki picked up on this and sympathetically stroked the tacticians arm to try improve his mood. Morgan had passed away not the time travel version though no that version had long since passed away. This was the version that had ruled Ylisse for 60 years they he heard they were calling the third age of peace after Chrom and Lucina. Robin had their hood up covering their face because it was neutral. The tactician had long since stopped mourning for those lost, Robin had been present for the funeral of every Shepard and now the daughter that their Luci had given birth to lay in a casket. Despite the fact Robin was sat at the front and the priest was giving their respects, the tactician stood up and walked out at this point Robin had more or less memorized what they say at a funeral. Robin stood outside the chapel just waiting for Tiki to come out once the funeral had ended it was the same thing every time 'Don't mourn their passing celebrate the life they lived' he'd heard it before and he was sick of it.  
Robin look down at their and the mark of Grima sat their but not purple and glowing like before but rather almost as if it were tanned. Perhaps it was a reminder from Naga.  
"I wouldn't have thought you would have gone to far," Robin jumped seeing Tiki stood in front of them  
"I'm sick of seeing those I love die. I worked so hard to keep them alive. Yet here I am a couple centuries later and I still haven't aged a day," Robin responded   
Tiki looked at the tactician, a long life was a burden and not a curse.  
"Robin I don't what I can say," Tiki said.  
"It's alright, It's just that was my little girl in there, I'm not thinking straight," Robin admitted.  
A long silence ensued both unsure of what to talk a out.  
"I doubt mother had anything to do with this," Tiki said in an attempt to break the silence  
"I know as you've said a thousand times previous. It's more than likely due to the blood of Grima," Robin sighed.  
He'd been the Grandmaster for all three monarchs now with everyone gone he chose to leave it to another.  
"Do you want to go to the Divine Tree?" Tiki asked   
The tactician sighed. Tiki had offered to let them stay at the Divine Tree.  
"Not now I'd like to wait till the end of the service so I can say my goodbye," Robin answered  
"Then I shall wait with you," Tiki responded   
Robin sighed as they sat outside the chapel. Tiki hesitantly pulled Robin's hood down their eyes were bloodshot.  
"You know you can cry she was your daughter," Tiki said.  
Robin nodded looking down.  
By the time Robin went in to the chapel the place was empty but Morgan's coffin still lay there. Robin walk up and ran their hand along the edge of the Coffin.  
"I'm sorry sweetie I couldn't stay for the whole thing but it was you, I watched you grow into a fine young woman and I held you as your dear mother and my beloved had passed away. I hope your both watching over the new ruler of Ylisse because I'm not going to be guiding this one. I've overstayed my welcome and I'm going stay at the Divine Tree while Tiki wonders after that? I'm not sure maybe I'll wonder myself but I can't come to Ylisstol anymore, it's nothing but a reminder of what I've lost," Robin let go of the coffin. Tiki stood at the entrance listening to every word.  
"I know what both you and Luci would say 'Cheer up think about everything you'll see' but I can't, I don't know how long I'll live how long can I live. I could be here for another hundred, thousand hell million years, how much can I see before it's been seen before" Robin sighed "I'll visit again once you been buried, I'll see you later sweetie. I love you," Robin began to walk towards the door and rather than walk out they hugged Tiki and cried. Tiki began rocking the tactician slowly.  
"It's okay, what you said more than did it justice," the manakete affirmed


End file.
